Agents and a Shield
by Ellabee15
Summary: Steve Rogers' search for Bucky has reached a dead end and he decides to chase down the newly formed S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson's team is facing the disappearance of the one who betrayed them. Will teaming up with Captain America help them face the threats to the team? And what plans does Ward have for the team and the Winter Soldier? AU Begins after s2 episode "the writing on the wall"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steve tensed as he entered his apartment. Something was off. He looked around ready to attack.

"Relax it's only me."

A light clicked on in the corner revealing Natasha Romanoff sitting in his arm chair. Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

"You could have called first." He said turning to close the door. "There's this new invention called the cell phone. I hear you can call anyone from anywhere."

Natasha grinned "Never thought I'd see the day when I got a lecture about technology from a dinosaur."

"Funny" Steve sat across from her. "I don't like surprises. Did you find Barton?"

Natasha nodded "He was apparently taking some me time at his farm. He didn't know anything was wrong until it was over." She put her feet on the coffee table. "He's working for Stark now."

Steve sighed "both him and Agent Hill? We might as well rename Stark Industries S.H.I.E.L.D."

Natasha tilted her head, "the cell phone joke was good, but that last one needs work."

"Feet off the table," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Aye aye Captain." Natasha gave a mock salute and put her feet back on the floor. "Any luck finding your friend?"

"No" Steve said "I've followed every lead you gave me; nothing. I'm chasing ghosts."

"I've got something which might be of use." Natasha tossed him a folder. "According to Maria there have been rumors of a team attempting to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. They work in the shadows neutralizing Hydra threats."

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me. I'm trying to find Bucky, not chase smoke."

"Your best friend, who you were certain died in WWII, turns out to have been alive and a Hydra super assassin and you somehow find it difficult to believe that there may be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who are willing to carry on fighting, even though the organization no longer exists?"

Natasha raised one of her eyebrows "The battle against Hydra didn't end when you brought down those Helicarriers. It's on going and this team is leading the charge."

Steve leaned back. "Say I believe you, how will this help me find Bucky?"

"If you're going on a ghost hunt, it might be helpful to consult actual ghosts." Natasha smiled.

"Who's leading this team?" Steve took the folder and began flipping through it.

"Maria couldn't tell me. I think she knows more than she's letting on."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. may be dead, but it somehow still manages to keep secrets." Steve murmured as he looked through the intell. "Thanks for this Nat."

"You're welcome." Natasha got up "FYI if I were you, I'd start with the girl. She seems to be the key to discovering the new chain of command." She pointed to a picture in the folder, then left Steve's apartment.

Steve looked down at the picture in front of him.

"What kind of name is Skye?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve didn't know what he was doing at the café. He'd followed Nat's advice and focused his efforts on finding Skye. The intel on her was limited. Apparently she'd had been a member of a hacktivist organization called "The Rising Tide" before she had been brought in for questioning. Then all trace of her disappeared until a few days before S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse. She had been accepted as a full time agent just before Hydra emerged from the shadows.

Steve looked around. This L.A. coffee shop was frequented by Rising Tide members. All he had to do was find one…which was proving to be impossible as they didn't exactly have Rising Tide tattooed on their foreheads. There was also no guarantee that they knew where she was or that they would be willing to help him, but this lead was better than nothing. As he surveyed his surroundings his eyes fell on a young man in a plaid shirt. He was unremarkable except for the bracelet he wore; Steve recognized it as S.H.I.E.L.D. technology. He walked over and sat across from him.

"Do I know you?" the man said, irritated.

"My name is Steve Rogers and I need your help."

The man's eyes widened

"What would Captain America need with me?"

"I couldn't help but notice your wrist accessory." Steve indicated the bracelet. "It's S.H.I.E.L.D."

The man leaned back. "Those suited goons put this cuff on me." he said bitterly. "And now, even though S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone, I still can't take it off."

"I can help you with that." Steve said

"No offense, but I think this may be a little over your head Mr. 1943."

"You're right." Steve said "I can't take it off for you, but I know someone who can."

"Who? Iron Man?" The man snarked

"Actually yes, he's on my speed dial." Steve felt a sense of satisfaction from the incredulous look on the other man's face.

"What's the catch?"

"I need your help. Are you familiar with the rising tide?"

"Familiar? My name is Miles Lydon. I used to be the leader…until S.H.I.E.L.D. had my ex slap this security tag on me. Now I can barely check my email."

Steve was beginning to rethink his plan. If S.H.I.E.L.D. had thought this man dangerous enough to put the cuff on him, then they definitely had a reason. But this was his only lead.

"Do you know a young woman named Skye?"

Miles' face darkened

"What do you want with Skye?" he snarled

"I need her help." Steve said calmly. "I won't harm her, but I need her expertise and her connections."

Miles crossed his arms

"You mean her team of suits and spies. Where do I fit in?"

"So she was working with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"She's the one who put this" Miles held up his arm "on me."

Steve smiled. He was beginning to like Skye. "I need a way to contact her."

Miles looked at the table. "She won't listen to anything I have to say." He said softly. "I betrayed her trust and she's not the type of person who would over look something like that."

"It's really important that I find her." Steve said

Miles nodded

"I have no idea where she is, but I might have a way to get her attention." He pulled a laptop out of his bag. "What's your phone number?"

Steve looked at him confused, "excuse me?"

"I'm going to pull up an old Rising Tide message board. I should have about 10 seconds before the bracelet shuts me down. I'm going to post an encrypted message only Skye can crack. When she decrypts the message, it will send GPS coordinates of where she decrypted it to your phone. She won't know, but you'll have an idea where to find her."

Steve gave Miles the number of one of his burner phones. Miles began typing furiously until the computer shut itself off.

"There. I've upheld my end of the deal."

Steve pulled out his cell.

"Hey Tony. How would you like to hack some S.H.I.E.L.D. technology?" After giving Tony, Miles' information, Steve got up to leave the café.

"Captain Rogers." Miles called after him. "If you see Skye…tell her I'm sorry."

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters**

Skye's computer pinged.

"Is that the Ward search algorithm?" Trip asked, chewing a donut.

"No, and no eating near my screens." Skye pulled the message up on her tablet.

"It's one of the old Rising Tide message boards. Miles just posted something." She began decrypting it.

"Check the security feeds from my location." She murmured "and it has a number attached."

She began hacking the security camera from the café miles had posted the message from.

"Who's that?" Trip moved closer, looking at the screen.

"My ex talking to some blonde guy." Skye frowned. I wonder what was so important that made him need to show me this.

"That's not 'some blonde guy'." Trip looked at the screen in shock. "That's – "

"Captain America"

Trip and Skye turned to find Coulson staring at the screen.

**L.A.**

Steve felt his burner phone buzz. Looking at the screen he saw the GPS coordinates. Miles had come through.

"Ok Skye." He murmured "let's see if you can help me."

**Motel off the interstate **

Ward picked up the phone in his bag. Like each of the burner phones he owned it had one number programmed into it; hers. He smiled. Soon he would have her again. But first he had to get his revenge and to do so he was going to need help. Luckily Hydra had no shortage of dangerous assets in its arsenal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Captain America needs my help." Skye repeated for the 3rd time. "an actual Avenger knows my name and wants me to help him."

The team had just seen the security footage from the café. Though it didn't have any audio attached to it, Skye had managed to use lip reading software to recreate the conversation.

"How do we know it's the actual Captain America?" Jemma said staring at the screen. "I mean it certainly looks like him."

"It definitely does." Coulson murmured

The team turned to look at him. He cleared his throat. "What I mean is I met him before the battle of New York and well he's gotten a hair cut since, and he's clearly been working out, but – " He broke off embarassed

"Okay passing over Coulson's obvious man crush." Hunter said slowly. "What would Mr. Stars and Stripes want with you?"

The earned him a collective glare.

"That came out a lot harsher than it sounded in my head." Hunter muttered

"Charming." Jemma said "You married this guy Bobbi?"

"Trust me, no one is more confused about it than I am." Bobbi smirked as Hunter glared at her.

"It could be a Hydra trap." May said "They have access to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s face swap technology. Also Coulson's…affection for Captain Rogers wasn't exactly classified information."

Coulson flushed "It was only a few design suggestions for his suit." He grumbled.

"I sat we don't respond" May continued, ignoring the snickers from Mack and Fitz. "We've worked too hard to rebuild."

"But what if he actually needs my help?" Skye asked. "This is Captain America we're talking about."

"If he really needs our help, he'll find another way to contact us." May said simply. Coulson looked as though he was going to object, but her glare cut him off.

"Ok team, enough chit-chat, back to work."

Everyone exited the computer room except for May and Coulson.

"He's been working out?" May said "Really?"

"What?" Coulson looked defensive, "It's true."

May shook her head and left.

**13 hours later**

Steve looked around. The coordinates he had received had led him to this particular building. It looked abandoned, but Steve knew better than to let that fool him. Skye had decrypted the message here. So either she was still inside or there would be some clue as to how to track her.

**Inside**

Hunter was the first to hear the security alert. Whoever the intruder was had managed to get close enough to not trip the booby traps, but had alerted the motion sensors. They weren't showing up on any of the cameras so he grabbed one of the Night-Night guns and went to investigate. Calling in Bobbi as back-up he left the building.

**Outside**

Steve was about to enter the building when he heard a rustling in the bushes next to him. He spun around to defend himself when he felt a shot of pain in his neck. He felt dizzy, taking another few steps towards where he thought the shot originated from he felt another pinch. Then he fell forward and saw nothing but darkness.

**Hunter**

Hunter walked up to the intruder.

"Let's have a look at you." He turned him over and got a good look at the man's face. Then he saw the shield.

"Oh shit"

Bobbi ran up.

"I see you found the intruder," then she looked down at the unconscious man in front of them. " Oh, you are in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve felt woozy. He was lying on a cold metal surface. He couldn't open his eyes, but he could hear voices.

"Let me get this straight, you shot Captain America, in the back, twice?" a woman said to his right.

"I didn't know who he was when I shot him." A British man responded. "He was skulking around back. I figured I'd tranquilize first, ask questions later."

"Sounds exactly like our fourth date." Another woman said.

"You stay out of this." The man retorted.

"Well there's no way to determine when he could wake up." A third woman said, this one was also British. "Usually the effects of the Night-Night gun take hours to wear off, but with his accelerate metabolism, he could burn through the effects faster. But considering the bump on his head and that he was shot twice…"

"Again I didn't know he was Captain bloody America when I shot him." The British man said.

"So he's actually Steve Rogers." The first woman said.

"Yes Skye, it's really him."

"Skye" Steve sat up with a jolt. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the woman from Natasha's file.

"Oh thank goodness." The British man in the corner said. "He's awake, which means I didn't kill him and the director won't have my head."

"You recovered much faster than expected." Steve turned to face another young woman who was wearing a lab coat. "I'm Dr. Jemma Simmons, by the way. It's an honor to meet you Captain Rogers. Can I just say that you are a fascinating specimen."

'"Ummm" Steve smiled at her nervously

"Careful, she might try to dissect you Cap." The woman sitting across from the British man said. "I'm Bobbi Morse, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Guys let's try not to overwhelm him." Skye looked at him in sympathy. "He might have a concussion and some idiot gave him two doses of a Night-Night gun."

"Sorry about that mate." The man looked embarrassed. "I may have gotten a bit trigger happy."

Steve shook his head. "Is this the new S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters?"

"Yes, I'm Skye and Mr. Wild Wild West over there is Hunter."

"I said I was sorry." Hunter muttered

"Save your apologies for the director." Bobbi grinned "I am definitely going to enjoy that debriefing."

"This is why I divorced you." Hunter glared

"Funny, I seem to remember that it was me who divorced you." Bobbi grinned even wider.

"Guys" Skye said exasperated. Turning to Steve she said "how are you feeling?" He smiled sheepishly "a bit dizzy," he admitted.

"That would be the possible concussion." Dr. Simmons stepped forward "I recommend a full physical examination."

Hunter snorted, Simmons glared at him.

"Hey don't look at me like that. If I hadn't shot him, then you wouldn't get to play doctor with him."

Steve ignored them. "I need your help." Looking at Skye he continued "I found intel that S.H.I.E.L.D. was rebuilding. Black Widow pointed me in your direction as the link I needed to find the new team." He looked at the others in the lab. "I hear you guys are fighting a shadow war with Hydra."

"Not so shadowy seeing as they attacked the UN about a week ago." Skye said "But we do what we can."

"I need your help finding someone." Steve pulled a flashdrive Nat had given him out of his pocket and handed it to Skye. She plugged it into her tablet and began to open files.

"The Winter Soldier." She said "Who is he?"

"A myth." Bobbi said "A bogeyman to scare rookie field agents."

"He's apparently this Super assassin." Jemma explained "Most people in the intelligence community dismiss him as the creation of rambling conspiracy theorists."

"He's apparently behind every major political death and coup of the last 50 years." Bobbi said "The Kennedys, MLK, Howard Stark, some people even believe he faked the moon landing." She shook her head.

"He's real." Steve said looking directly at Skye, "Except that when I knew him, his name was James Buchanan Barnes."

Skye's eyes widened in shock.

"Bucky Barnes? He died in WWII."

Steve grimaced "Technically, so did I."

Skye nodded slowly, looking over at Simmons she said "We need to take him to the director."

**Miles away in a Brooklyn Alleyway**

He knows this place. It's familiar, wrong somehow. Maybe he'd been here before. Maybe, he used to play here when he was a child. He can't remember…he needs to remember. He looks around and he begins to see memories; a baseball, a broken hydrant spraying water, a blonde boy laughing in the summer heat, warmth. Joy. All gone. All lost.

The boy's face turns into a man's. He says "I'm with you til the end of the line", but he's not here, and it's cold.

"Bucky." He whispers softly. The man on the bridge had called him Bucky. He had known him, but how was that possible when he didn't know himself.

"James Buchanan Barnes." An unfamiliar voice said from behind. "You're a hard man to track."

He turns, he does not know this man.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Grant Ward. I'm in need of your singular talents."

He backs away. He doesn't like this man; he's dangerous.

"I'm planning a family reunion and I need your help pulling it off." The man advanced "You're going to help me Winter Soldier. I have ways of making you help me. I was Hydra, I know their methods."

He backs away, Hydra hurt him, Hydra made him what he is now; an empty shell, a shell unsure of his own name, a shell with blood on his hands.

"No" he pleads. He's trapped, he should fight back, but he doesn't want to. Fighting means hurting people, and hurting people is what Hydra taught him to do.

"You'll help me, because that's what you do. You're a weapon and you go after whatever target you're pointed at. That's what the Winter Soldier does."

He feels a needle prick his neck. A cold feeling rushes through his body.

"Bucky" he whispers, "My name is Bucky." Then he is alone again, with the cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're dead." Steve stared in shock at the man who sat at the desk across from him.

"This is a bit awkward." Coulson smiled apologetically

"Thor saw you die. Loki stabbed you." Steve looked at the others in office.

"It's a long story." Agent May was standing behind Coulson's chair.

"Skye tells me you need our help." Coulson smiled "We're willing to assist in any way we can."

"I went to your funeral." Steve sat down abruptly in the chair in front of the desk.

"He might need some time to adjust." Skye suggested

"I made a speech." Steve said weakly. "It was heartfelt."

Coulson looked at May then nodded at Skye.

"I agree, we'll go over resurrections and Hydra later." He smiled brightly "I can give you a full tour of our headquarters and – " he faltered when he saw the expression on May's face, "On second thought maybe Skye should give you the grand tour." He turned to Skye, "Give him his own quarters and answer any questions he might have."

"Any?" Skye looked at May

"Within reason." May said

Steve got up and followed Skye slowly out of the office. Before he left he turned to look at Coulson. "I'm really glad you're not dead."

Then he left, leaving Coulson and May with Bobbi and Hunter. Skye was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Ready to go Captain?"

Steve nodded. As they walked away they could hear Coulson shout at Hunter.

"Care to explain to me why you shot the symbol of hope and freedom? TWICE?"

Skye chuckled "Well you've already seen the med lab and the main office, so I guess I'll start with the hangar."

She showed him the planes, the training rooms, the armory an the technology lab.

"This is my domain." Skye said. "Probably not as fancy as the Triskelion, but it's enough for me to work my magic."

Steve nodded "It certainly seems like magic sometimes. The advances people made while I was…sleeping." He looked around. "You've been fighting Hydra from this base?"

"We have some help. Some agents are stationed in safe houses overseas and Simmons and Bobbi went undercover at Hydra for months gathering intel."

"That's impressive." Steve looked around "all of this is very impressive."

"I impressed Captain America!" Skye smirked "10 points to me!"

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"How did you find us" Skye asked "Not that I'm don't want you here. It's just we should find the security breach in case we have unwanted visitors."

Steve smiled "Romanoff got a tip from Maria Hill. Both of them are not Hydra so your secrets are safe." He looked at the screen.

"Romanoff as in Black Widow?" Skye grinned as Steve nodded.

"Who's in the holding cell?" Steve asked pointing to the feed Skye had on her screen."

"A Hydra agent."

"You captured him?" Steve asked

"Sort of. It's complicated." Skye shifted uncomfortably

"I'm guessing this falls outside of the 'within reason' boundary agent May set" Steve grimaced.

Skye nodded.

"Does Coulson's resurrection fall outside the scope of reasonable questioning?" Steve tilted his head.

"You'll have to ask him yourself Captain. I don't see him refusing you anything." Skye hopped on the table and began swinging her legs. "He's sort of in love with you."

"I'm flattered, but he's not really my type. Plus dating the director would probably make for an uncomfortable work environment." Steve leaned against the table.

"Captain America has jokes." Skye faked shock. "Wait when you said 'work environment' were you implying that you're planning to stick around?"

"I fought Hydra for years. I died trying to ensure a world safe from evil. They took my best friend and turned him into a weapon. If you and your team are fighting them I'll do anything to help." Steve smiled "Also stop calling me Captain. I want us to be friends, call me Steve."

"Is it true?" Mack and Trip burst into the lab closely followed by Fitz.

"He's real." Mack said, then blushed.

"Of course he's real." Trip hissed "Be cool."

"Hi I'm Fitz." Steve smiled and shook his hand "Is it true that Hunter…that he…" Fitz looked at Mack

"Did Brit boy shoot you?" Mack asked "I'm Mack and this is –"

"Antoine Triplett." Trip stepped forward "My grandfather was "

"Gabe Jones." Steve smiled, shaking Trip's outstretched hand. "Your grandfather was a good man. He saved my life countless times. It's an honor meeting you."

Trip's eyes were the size of dinner plates. The other guys looked on in jealously.

"You just had to bring up the grandfather." Skye rolled her eyes. Jumping down from the desk she started towards the door. "I'm going to get dinner, when you fanboys are done here please clean up the drool. It messes with my zen."

**Abandoned Warehouse Basement **

"Let's go over this again." Ward said holding the remote. With his other hand he held a picture in front of Bucky's face.

"This is your target. You will bring him to me. Then you will help me destroy him."

Bucky stared at him blankly.

"Why are you making this difficult?" Ward growled. "I really don't want to have to do this." He waved the remote in Bucky's face. "Don't make me do this."

Bucky remained silent.

"Alright," he sighed "but you asked for it." Ward pushed a button on the remote. A shock ran through the metal in Bucky's arm racing through his veins. Bucky still said nothing, he felt the familiar pain, but he refused to make a sound until there was nothing, nothing but the dark.

Grant Ward stood over the Winter Soldier's unconscious body. Throwing the remote at the wall he cursed. According to Hydra intel the soldier was an empty headed puppet waiting for a master. If this level of disobedience continued…he looked down at the picture in his hand. His brother's smirking face looked back at him. He needed Barnes. Kidnapping his brother was a suicide mission and he couldn't administer justice if he was dead. He'd let Barnes do the dangerous work. Let him die, Ward had something to live for. If Barnes somehow managed to get out alive Ward had no problem killing him for his insubordination. Then he could deliver the corpse to the Skye and the team. Skye would be grateful that one less Hydra monster on the loose. Coulson would definitely appreciate it. After all; Barnes was a collectable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been 3 weeks since Steve had arrived at the new S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and he had quickly settled in. Quickly befriending Skye and Simmons, (who he insisted on calling Doctor Simmons) he was often in their company learning as much as he could about Biochem and Computers. He also joined Mack and Fitz in their video game tournaments, though he always lost. He also sparred twice with May, while everyone else ate popcorn and took bets (both matches ended in a draw).

"We've got a mission." Coulson said as he pulled up a bunch of images on the view screen.

"Paintings?" Hunter grumbled, looking at Coulson's intel. "Are we agents or art collectors?"

"These aren't just any paintings." Coulson glared at Hunter. "All have been stolen from European museums in the last 2 months. And all of them had previously been stolen in WWII by the Nazis."

"What would the Nazis have wanted with art?" Hunter asked

"Hitler was an amateur artist." Steve looked at the screen. "He was rejected from art school when he was young. After he started invading other countries, he raided museums and private collections."

"Thank you History Channel." Hunter rolled his eyes, making eye contact with Coulson's glare he cleared his throat staring at the floor.

"These works were recovered and restored to museums after the war." Coulson said "If Hydra wants them, it's for more than just decoration."

"How are we going to prevent them from taking more?" Skye asked. "They are thousands of potential targets, the Nazis stole approximately one third of the art in Europe."

Coulson smiled, pulling up an image on the screen he turned to face the team.

"Look familiar?"

The image on the screen was one which everyone in the room recognized, everyone except Steve.

"Did I miss something?" he asked

"It's the map for the alien city." Skye looked at Coulson. "Where did you find this?"

"What alien city?" Steve asked.

"It was written in invisible ink on the back of the Nazi plunder. 3 out of the 5 stolen paintings have these images on the back. The Louvre just informed the Parisian police that 2 of the paintings in their collection have the same images on the backs of their canvases."

"Basically they put up a giant sign telling Hydra where their next target should be." Bobbi shook her head.

"What is this writing?" Steve asked

"A layout of an alien city Hydra is interested in finding." Coulson explained, he was smiling.

"Why are you so cheery?" Trip asked

"Because if they're still looking for images like this it means they think it's two dimensional." Jemma grinned "We still have a head start!"

Coulson nodded, "and I intend to keep it that way." He pulled up the image of two paintings on the screen. "These are the two paintings with the writing. I'm splitting you into two teams. Each team will be in charge of stealing one of the paintings and replacing it with a copy. Then you'll bring it to Fitz-Simmons who will remove all traces of the invisible ink. Then you'll return them."

"The Louvre is large and the paintings aren't in the same part." May stood "The teams will be as follows: Bobbi and Mack will be with me. Trip and Skye will be with Captain Rogers."

Trip grinned at Skye "Ready to get your Da Vinci code on?"

"I've never seen the Mona Lisa" Skye smiled "Think will we're there we can swing by and see her?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"What about me?" Hunter asked

"You've got bench duty. It's a delicate operation and we can't risk you randomly shooting people." Coulson said pointedly.

"So I'm grounded?" Hunter asked. "I said I was sorry for shooting your boyfriend."

"I'm actually okay with him joining us." Steve said. "If only to keep these two from stealing renaissance art." He indicated Skye and Trip.

"See" Hunter pointed at Steve. "Captain Apple Pie Freedom himself has forgiven me."

"We didn't say we were going to steal the Mona Lisa." Trip said, offended. "We just wanted to look at her, maybe take a few selfies."

"Enough." May said "We're proceeding as planned no argue – "

She was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Simultaneously everyone's head turned to look at the phone on Skye's desk.

"What - ?" Steve began, but Simmons shushed him. Coulson looked at Skye

. "Do you think?" He asked

"Who else would it be?" she said quietly.

Coulson picked up the phone and put on speaker.

"Hello"

"Agent Coulson, where's Skye?" the man on the other line asked. Steve looked at Skye; her usually open face was a cold mask. She was typing on her tablet.

"She's unavailable, and you may have missed the memo, being imprisoned, but it's Director Coulson." Coulson indicated that everyone should remain silent. May's fists clenched. Jemma looked furious. Fitz looked like he was going to be sick.

"What do you want Ward?"

"I know Skye's there, she's probably next to you attempting to trace this call. Tell her don't bother, as good as she is, when she figures out where I am I'll be long gone. And it's not like your new team is good enough to track me."

"You're wasting my time." Coulson said

The man chuckled "Give Skye my love and tell her that I left her a present in one of the most romantic cities in the world." Skye paled. Coulson glared at the phone.

"Enjoy your freedom Ward, it won't last." Coulson said through gritted teeth.

"Oh believe me I am. Paris is lovely this time of year. I am definitely coming back here one day with Skye, it's a great place for people who're in love. I'll see her soon, that's a promise." The line went dead. Skye looked at her tablet. "The call came from somewhere in the French Alps near the Italian border."

"What do you think he meant by present?" Trip asked

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we're going to find out real soon." Coulson said. "Pull up every major French news source and focus on Paris."

"It can't be a coincidence." May said "We were just planning a mission to Paris – "

"You can call off the mission." Skye murmured as she looked down at her tablet.

"Why?" Mack asked

"Because Ward beat us to it." Looking revolted Skye put her tablet on the table.

Jemma looked at it. "Oh my goodness."

May walked over and picked it up. Her eyes widened. She looked at Skye, as if asking a question, Skye nodded. May put the image on the view screen. It was a picture taken from the Louvre. Two canvases were burned and next to them was a dead security guard. On the guard's chest was a note that read, "As promised."

"The report says that there are three more dead and 6 wounded." May said, though she appeared calm, her hands were shaking in rage.

"As promised?" Steve read quietly. He looked at Coulson, but it was Skye who answered his unspoken question.

"He told me he'd be sending more gifts our way." She shivered "He left that for me."

"How would he have even known about the writing/" Mack asked

"He probably saw Garret carving it when he went crazy," Simmons murmured

Coulson looked around the room "Bobbi, May, and Trip go to Paris and find every piece of information you can." Coulson said. "Take Simmons with you."

"I want to go." Skye said.

"No," Coulson said "That's what Ward wants. He wants you to go to the scene to validate his obsession with you. If he finds an image of you anywhere near Paris, he'll take that as a sign that you care about his whereabouts. I want you to stay here and send a picture of Ward's face to every border police in France. Then I want you to work on updating your tracking software."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze, then left. Bobbi, May, Trip, and Simmons left next. Trip gave Skye an encouraging look and Simmons gave her a hug. Fitz left with Mack and Hunter, leaving Skye alone with Steve. They both sat in silence.

"I guess you probably have some questions." Skye's statement broke through the quiet.

Steve nodded, "But I figured you might need someone to listen to you. It's difficult sometimes for people like us to take a moment to process."

"People like us?" Skye asked softly

Steve grimaced, "Those who choose to dedicate themselves to helping others." He answered. "No one thinks to help us."

Silence fell again, this time it was Steve who broke it.

"So this Ward person, he sounds "

"Diabolical." Skye said

Steve nodded "I understand if you don't want to talk about it.

Skye looked blankly at the screen, attempting to process the image of burned canvas and death.

"How about we go to the training room and have you punch something?" Steve suggested "It sometimes helps me focus."

Skye smiled weakly, "I assume you were the one who put the hole through the punching bag?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Steve looked at her innocently as Skye finally tore her eyes away from the screen to shoot him a judgmental look.

"Okay," Skye said "But only if you're sure you can keep up. I don't want to be accused of elder abuse."

Steve grinned "Somehow I think I'll manage."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oooooow" Skye groaned as she collapsed on the training mats. "I thought people in the 40's didn't hit ladies."

Steve laughed, "you're right, I don't."

Skye threw her shoe at him. "When May gets back I am so going to let her teach you a lesson."

Steve caught the shoe. Sitting on the mat next to her, he handed Skye a water bottle. "Technically, I didn't hint you, I flipped you onto your back."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Potato, Potahto."

Steve looked at her in shock.

"It's a song…" Skye began to explain

"Called let's call the whole thing off, sung by Billie Holiday." Steve smiled "I know it; I just can't believe you know it."

Skye grinned, "some of us like old fashion things."

"Well thank you for the nice warm up" Steve said stretching. "Now I can start my real work out."

"Wa…Warm up?" Skye looked at him in horror. "You call that a WARM UP?" Steve smirked.

"Remind me to introduce you to my friend Sam. I get the feeling you two would get along."

"Is there any more of that super serum lying around? I want some." Skye raised an eyebrow as Steve's shoulders shook trying to contain his laughter. "I'm serious. Captain, no, General Skye, has a nice ring to it." Steve burst out laughing. "Don't worry, I promise to be a just and benevolent leader."

"Skye" He said when he finally stopped laughing. "That's a really pretty name."

"Thanks, it's why I picked it." She saw his obvious confusion. "I grew up in the foster care system. No one had a birth certificate for me, so the orphanage made up a name for me…needless to say it was terrible. So when I got old enough I picked my own name."

"You chose well." Steve said, he turned away when Skye looked at him so she wouldn't see him blush. He cleared his throat.

"About what happened during the mission briefing." He began slowly.

Skye tensed, "what do you want to know?"

"This Ward guy, how do you know him?"

She looked at the ceiling, carefully weighing her words.

"He was part of our team." She murmured. "He was our friend and the whole time he was lying to us."

"Hydra." Steve said. Skye nodded.

"After S.H.I.E.L.D. fell it was chaos." Skye said. "We were running blind, fugitives from the government. Ward – " She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Our team was supposed to be the one thing we could count on, but Ward tried to destroy that. He killed people. He tried to kill Fitz-Simmons." Tears began rolling down Skye's face. "You may have noticed that Fitz has difficulty expressing himself or that his motor skills are slow. Ward did that to him. He trapped Fitz-Simmons in an air-locked storage compartment and dropped it into the ocean. There was only one oxygen tank. Fitz sacrificed himself for Jemma." She stopped again. "His brain was too oxygen deprived by the time Jemma got them both to the surface." Her expression darkened. "We were a family and he just tossed them out to their deaths."

Steve looked at the mats in front of him. "What does he want with you?" he asked

"He's convinced himself that he's in love with me." Skye shuddered.

Steve looked at her. "You cared about him." It wasn't a question, but Skye nodded anyway.

"That's what makes this hurt so much. I let him in, I trusted him, and the whole time he was Hydra. We weren't his family, we were his targets."

Steve looked at her. "You can't blame yourself for trusting him. It shows you have integrity and it's what separates you from people like Ward."

"I know." She sat up. "But those people in museum are dead because of his twisted affection for me." She stood up and began pacing. "The man downstairs is another one of Ward's 'presents'. Bobbi and Hunter were tailing him and Ward managed to escape, leaving this guy behind. He's a high ranking Hydra agent from the facility where Simmons and Bobbi went under cover."

Skye paused. "This slaughter at the museum is his way of attempting to redeem himself. He's sick, he's a monster."

"Would he hurt you?" Steve asked.

"Not intentionally," Skye said. "He claims to have seen the light after I got shot, but – " she stopped pacing realizing what she had told Steve. He looked at her in concern.

"You got shot?"

Skye looked at him warily, wondering how much she should tell him. Steve was clearly a good person and her friend, but something held her back. She didn't know if Coulson had disclosed the particulars of his resurrection, and she was afraid of how Steve would treat her if he found out she had alien blood in her system or that she might be part alien. Misinterpreting her silence Steve gave her a sad smile.

"Let me guess, this falls outside of reasonable questioning." He stood. "Well if you ever want to talk or need to punch something, let me know." He walked towards the door.

"It goes both ways." Skye blurted out.

"What?" Steve turned looking bemused.

"You said earlier that people like us sometimes need help…I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, or…I'm up for sparring and I've got Ben & Jerry's stashed in my fridge."

"Ben & Jerry's?"

"It's a type of ice cream. Jemma and I eat it whenever we have serious conversations, but don't tell May. She's not big on junk food."

Steve nodded and left. Coulson came in about a minute later.

"If you're looking for Captain Rogers you just missed him.' Skye said.

"I came to see how you were. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. Having Ward on the loose…"

"I get it." Skye grimaced. "I wasn't thinking clearly and let my anger dictate my actions. But you can't always bench me because there might be a risk. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent means sacrifice. I knew the risks when I signed on; I'm not going to back down because a situation is difficult or has the potential to cause me pain." Skye crossed her arms.

Coulson nodded. "So you and Cap are getting pretty close."

"Jealous?" Skye smirked.

"No" Coulson replied quickly "Maybe a little."

"He's pretty amazing." Skye said

"Yes, he is." Coulson said dreamily. "I mean um… how much did you tell him, about the writing and the GH 325?"

"I didn't. We only talked about Ward." Skye turned to face the wall. "I wanted to" She added softly.

"You're worried how he might react." Coulson said

"I'm potential part alien. Explaining the writing would have meant explaining why I wasn't affected in the same way you and Garrett were." She glared at the wall. "When Mack and I went to find you after you locked me in the holding cell we talked about the writing and it's alien origins. Mack said something that was…" She took a steadying breath. "he questioned whether or not we should trust someone who was an alien."

"That must have been upsetting." Coulson said

"It's not just Steve's reaction I'm worried about." Skye sat back down on the mats. "What if no one trusts me? There's a big difference between having some alien DNA in your system and being a fully fledged E.T."

Coulson sat next to her. "Secrets have a way of coming out and Cap is smart. When I first met him on the helicarrier he discovered S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets through investigation, while Tony Stark was forced to hack into the computer database. May and I know and we don't see you any differently."

Skye pulled up her knees and leaned her forehead against them.

"It's your choice." Coulson stood. "Also I think you should know that May confiscated your ice cream."

"Seriously?" Skye groaned. "Buzzkill."

"I keep some hidden in the med lab fridge. It's in the box marked Bio-hazard. Simmons and I came to an agreement." He smiled "Don't tell May."

**Warehouse Basement.**

Bucky woke up with blood on his hands. He had no idea where it came from.

"You did great work." The man…Ward? ...was standing in front of him. "Truly exceptional."

He tossed a newspaper on the ground in front of him. The headline read:

Senator and Parents Found Dead in Apparent Murder/Suicide

The front page also showed a picture; a picture Bucky recognized. It was the same man Ward had showed him. He had called him Bucky's…target. He looked at Ward in wide eyed panic.

"No" He said

"You did even better than expected." Ward grinned "You truly are the Fist of Hydra. In fact I've decided not to kill you."

Bucky felt his mouth go dry. "I didn't."

"You did." Ward pushed a tray of food across the floor towards Bucky.

"Eat up. I need my best asset to be in top shape when we meet with Hydra command."

Bucky looked blankly at the floor in front of him. He put his hands between his hands. He began remembering images. A bloody face, an old woman begging for her life. How was this possible? Yet there was the newspaper headline and the blood on his hands.

"How" he said weakly

"I picked up this when I was in Europe." Ward held up a device. "It was in the lad where you were created. It was meant to make you more…obedient."

Bucky looked back at his hands. He remembered Ward coming in and turning on the device. Then nothing. He started hyperventilating.

"Why?" he said

"Because Christian is the reason I am what I am today." Ward said, madness in his eyes. Bucky shrank away from him. "I eliminated him and you helped me."

He walked over to Bucky who backed against the wall.

"You did well." Ward said, placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "I think we made a very decent team." Then he left.

Bucky began shaking. He had killed and worst of all he had not been able to stop himself. Ward had robbed him of his free will and forced him to be the monster that Hydra created him to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve sat on the bus watching as Fitz practiced assembling a transceiver. He hadn't alerted the scientist to his presence because Fitz already appeared so nervous and Steve didn't want to add to his anxiety. Coulson had tasked Skye and Trip with missions when they landed on Hawaii. Steve didn't know what was more confusing, the missions Coulson had given Skye and Trip or the fact that apparently Hawaii was now a state. A lot had changed in the years he'd been asleep.

"Damn it" Fitz cursed as he checked the timer. He had only managed 8 minutes 30 seconds. Coulson wanted him to be able to do it in 6. Steve walked over to him.

"How's it going?"

"I can't do it." Fitz looked at the transceiver in frustration. "Before… I could have done this in my sleep, but now…"

Steve looked down at the transceiver. "The fact that you can it together is amazing. It would take me at least 5 hours and that's with an instruction manual. Even then, I wouldn't understand it half as well as you do." He put his hand on Fitz's shoulder. "Could you show me how to build it?"

"No offense, but I'm not sure how that's going to help with my timing issue." Fitz looked downcast.

"Sometimes the best way to speed up is to do the exact opposite. You're driving yourself crazy continuously repeating the same actions. It's making you frantic and frustrated which increases your chances of making mistakes. Slow down and then you'll be calm enough to give it another try." Steve smiled encouragingly. "Now" he said picking up a piece of the transceiver. "What's this thing and where does it go?"

It took 27 minutes, but Fitz talked Steve through reassembling the transceiver. By the end he seemed more relaxed.

"I think I'm ready to try again." He said.

"Excellent! I'll leave you to it." Steve grinned and turned to leave.

"Captain." Fitz called after him. "Thanks"

Steve nodded. When he left he ran into Coulson.

"Director" Steve nodded

"Captain, how's Fitz?"

"He's anxious, but he'll get it."

Coulson nodded. The two watched Fitz as he began assembling the transceiver again.

"He's capable of doing this, but he needs to believe in himself again." Coulson murmured.

"It must be difficult seeing him like this." Steve said. "Skye told me what happened to him. It's not right that Ward is out there, free, while Fitz is held prisoner by his own mind."

Coulson grimaced. The two watched in silence as Fitz managed 6 minutes and 49 seconds. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he took the transceiver apart to try again. Just then Skye and Trip returned.

"Your tie as requested. And your button has been delivered." Trip handed Coulson a package.

"The watch has been engraved and delivered." Skye said.

"Okay, wheels up in 3." Coulson said as he took the tie. Then he began walking towards his office.

"Where are we going?" Skye asked.

"Australia." Coulson said. "Oh by the way Cap, you might want to change into your suit. We're going to need you field ready."

"Australia?" Skye and Trip looked at Steve.

"I know nothing." He responded.

It wasn't until they were flying over Australia that Coulson explained his plan.

"The watch and button are actually a Trojan horse which will activate when in close proximity to each other inside the base. They'll shut down the network meaning – "

"It will reboot on the backup system in Australia." Skye was practically bouncing with excitement. Coulson smiled

"Trip and Cap will." He stopped, he had just gotten a look at Cap's uniform. "That's not the uniform you wore in New York."

"Um no," Cap shifted uncomfortably "we needed a tactical upgrade to do covert missions. The red was too flashy and the star too bold."

Coulson looked dejected.

"Um I still have the other suit." Steve ventured. "It's in my apartment in DC."

Coulson cleared his throat. "Trip and Cap will accompany Fitz into the server center where Fitz will assemble the transceiver. Once it activates it will allow Skye to hack the network and do a topographical survey of the entire planet. If that city's on this planet; we'll find it."

Steve, Fitz and Trip snuck into the base.

"How's it look?" Skye asked.

"Empty." Trip replied. "Something's very wrong, there's no one, not even personnel."

"Stay on alert." Coulson said "And complete the mission."

"Copy that." Steve said as they rounded a corner…only to be shot at by Hydra agents. Steve grabbed Fitz and pulled him out of range. At that moment their coms went down.

"Skye/ Coulson?" Trip turned to Steve "I've got nothing, how about you?'

"Line's dead for me as well." Steve took a deep breath. "We go through with the mission. I'll distract the Hydra agents and find the building personnel, while you take Fitz to the control room."

Trip nodded. Steve rounded the corner and went down the hall. He alternated between blocking Hydra bullets and shooting. Soon he got to the end and knocked out the shooters. Using the distraction Steve had provided, Fitz and Trip rushed to the control room. Steve fought of the next wave of Hydra agents. By the time he got to the room with the hostages he had incapacitated 9. Kicking down the door he let all the hostages go.

"You're safe now but you need to follow me out." As Steve led the hostages out of the base he did not notice the man who had been watching the entire operation. The man quivered with rage, the two had entered the control room were definitely S.H.I.E.L.D., but none of Hydra's intel had told him to expect Captain America. If Captain Rogers was working with Coulson it would make retrieving his daughter very difficult.

Cap made his way back to Trip and Fitz…just in time to see them ambushed by two Hydra agents they had missed. Steve managed to block the bullet meant for Fitz, but Trip was hit. Steve took down the two agents and turned back to Trip.

"Keep working." He ordered the horrified Fitz. "Trip can you hear me?"

"You're yelling so yeah." Trip coughed. "I think I've got a bullet in my chest."

Steve examined the wound. "You're going to need medical attention. We need to get you back to the bus and fast."

"I can help." Steve looked up at the newcomer who had spoken. "I'm a doctor. I was one of the hostages you freed. I came back to see if anyone needed medical attention."

Steve nodded, letting the man examine Trip.

"how much longer Fitz?" he asked

"About 2 minutes Sir…Captain…sir."

"Good," Steve turned to watch the man helping Trip. Something was off. Trip seemed to think it too as he scrutinized the doctor's face.

"Cap." He coughed out, but couldn't get more out.

"It's awfully convenient you being here." Steve said slowly. "I'm very grateful for your help."

"Well of course," the man said "You care about your team, even if it technically is Coulson's team not yours."

Steve stiffened, his suspicions confirmed, this man was not here by accident.

"How is Coulson?" the man continued. "Is he still poisoning the mind of my daughter?"

"You're Hydra." Steve was preparing to push the man away from Trip, when he raised a bloody finger to stop him. "I'm not Hydra. I'm trying to get my daughter away from the clutches of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra happens to be in the best position to give me what I want."

"Your daughter." Steve said slowly,

"Skye" Trip coughed.

"That is NOT her name." The doctor roared, his eyes blazed with unbridled rage. Then he sliced one of the veins in Trip's chest. "See now look what you've made me do." He clamped the vein shut with a pair of forceps to stop the bleeding. Steve grabbed him by the throat. "You're going to want to let me go Cap. If my grip so much as loosens for too long, your friend here is dead."

Steve glared but let go.

"Now you can either follow me, and let your friend die, or let me escape and save his life." He let go and got up. Steve grabbed hold.

"Good man." The Doctor sneered. "I expected nothing less from the noble Captain America."

"You're a monster." Fitz shouted.

"The only monsters are the people who destroyed my family." The man shouted. "Tell Coulson that he'll hear from me real soon. And tell my daughter that her loving father is coming to free her."

"What if she doesn't want to be freed?" Steve said. "Have you ever considered that she's with S.H.I.E.L.D. because she wants to be?"

The man's eyes widened, but then his stormy expression split into a smile of complete madness.

"You're stalling Captain. Clever. Very clever." Then he left.

"Fitz" Steve said.

"Almost…There…" Fitz was quivering with rage and fear.

"Fitz, listen to me; breathe. You can do this, but you need to stay calm." Steve watched as Fitz finished connecting the transceiver.

"Done, okay let's go."

They gently began carrying Trip back to the bus.

"Um Cap." Fitz said "What happened?"

They had just rounded the last corner and were met with a horrific sight. The hallway in front of them was littered with the bodies of the Hydra agents who had attacked them. Blood dripped from the walls and drenched the floor making it resemble a river of blood. Steve had seen war and faced the horrors of the battlefield, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

"He probably did this because it was too inconvenient to deal with a group of unconscious soldiers." Steve felt his stomach churn. "These were his own men and he…butchered them."

"He's mad." Fitz said. They maneuvered their way through the hallway. They finally made it back to the bus.

"I've got an agent down and in need of emergency medical assistance." Steve shouted. Immediately, Trip was taken into surgery. Coulson walked up to them.

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed by Hydra." Steve explained. He knew Fitz was still in shock, and decided to minimize the amount of time he would have to reminisce on the horrors they had just witnessed. "They had locked up the building personnel. I rescued them while Trip covered Fitz and in doing so he got shot. That's when – "

"What happened?" Skye had just rushed into the room. "I just saw Trip going into surgery and…oh my god." She had just caught sight of Steve and Fitz covered in blood.

"It's not ours." Steve said quickly.

"That doesn't make it better." Skye said. "Are you okay? What happened to Trip?"

Steve and Fitz looked at each other. Both were thinking the same thing. It was one thing to tell Coulson; but how could they explain to Skye that they were covered in blood as a result of her father?

"What's wrong?" She asked "You look like you met the devil out there." Steve opened his mouth, but he couldn't find the words and no sound came out. Fitz continued to give her a wide eyed look.

"We…" Steve finally managed to say, but a beeping noise from the main screen interrupted him.

"We've got a match!" Skye said "There's our mystery city."

"I'll call ahead and tell May." Coulson said "As soon as we touch down at base we'll assemble a team and prepare to – "

"It was your father." Fitz blurted

Coulson and Skye's looks of excitement died. They looked at each other, then at Cap and Fitz.

"My father?" Skye said softly. Steve was suddenly very aware of the blood on his boots and uniform. He forced himself to meet her gaze. "You met my father."

"It was after Trip was shot. A man came up to us claiming to be a doctor and offered to help. He said he had been locked in with the building personnel, but something felt wrong. I didn't remember him among the hostages and there was no reason for a doctor to be on the base." Steve paused. "Then he made a comment about us being on Coulson's team and that's when I knew he was Hydra. He said his daughter's mind was being poisoned by Phil. That's when Trip said your name. Then the man lost it. He shouted that Skye wasn't your name and…" Steve stopped.

"What did he do?" Skye said.

"Skye, I – "

"WHAT. DID. HE DO? Don't try to spare me Steve I want the truth."

Steve looked at her in pain, but continued. "He cut a vein in Trip's chest both as retaliation and as an escape plan. The only way to save Trip was to hold pressure so he wouldn't bleed out and…"

"And in the mean time he could escape." Coulson said "You made the right call."

"He said he would be back soon." Fitz spoke softly. "He said that the monsters in the world were those keeping him from his daughter. He hates you sir."

"He killed the Hydra soldiers on the way out." Steve said. "When we came back out with Trip…"

"There was blood everywhere sir." Fitz said.

Skye looked at the two of them.

"Skye," Steve said taking a step towards her, reaching out to touch her shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting gesture…except that he was still covered in blood. She stepped back.

"I…I need a moment." She said and left the room. Steve looked after her. Coulson turned to Fitz. "You did really well Fitz. Go get yourself cleaned up then rest, you've earned it." Fitz nodded and left.

"Did Skye know?" Steve asked. Coulson sat down and put his head in his hands. "Yes." He said. "We found a lab where he had been working…There were bodies of men he'd killed minutes before we arrived. Give her time. She'll open up when she's ready."

Steve nodded. He left to go to the showers. It took him 20 minutes to remove the smell of blood from his body. When he went to his bunk he found Skye sitting, leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"Skye!" he said, painfully aware of the fact that he was only covered by the towel around his waist. It wasn't proper for her to see him like this. "um"

"Relax, it's nothing I haven't seen before, but if it makes you feel better I'll close my eyes."

Steve went into his bunk. A minute later he was dressed and came back out.

"Skye I…"

"Please don't. Don't look at me like that. Like you pity me. Like I'm some helpless broken damsel. I can't stand people pitying me."

Steve looked her straight in the eyes. "Skye who ever your father may be, you are not him. He didn't raise you, or make you the amazing, strong, person I know. You're not helpless or broken. You're one of the people that I would trust to have my back in the field, without question or hesitation."

Skye nodded, She was about to respond when she was interrupted by Fitz carrying a tablet.

"Sorry, but I thought you might like to know that your second scan just finished." He handed her the tablet.

"Second scan?" Steve looked at Skye questioningly.

"The city was our primary interest, but I figured that as long as we were using a network which could essentially scan the world I might try and find your friend."

"You found Bucky?"

"The search was made to comb through every piece of security footage on the planet and try to match his face. It was a gamble, because most street cams don't archive their footage for long, but it appears to have paid off." She pressed a few buttons and called up an image on the screen. The video footage was grainy, but Steve still recognized him.

"That's Bucky and…I know that street, it's in Brooklyn. We used to play there when we were kids." He felt his breath catch in his throat. "He's starting to remember who he is." On the screen Bucky walked into an alley and out of the camera's view. "How long ago was this footage taken?"

"Around the same time you found us…so roughly a month?" Skye said

Steve continued to watch the video feed. "Wait someone just followed him into the alley." Skye froze, she knew that walk. A few seconds later an unconscious Bucky was dragged out of the alley and his assailant looked straight at the camera…and smiled.

"Who is that?" Steve asked

"Ward." She replied through gritted teeth. "Ward has Bucky."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bucky stood silently in the corner of the room watching Ward Converse with Hydra's high command; a man named Whitehall. The conversation had lasted an hour and Ward was currently explaining how he had found Bucky and controlled him.

"He was difficult at first, but I believe we came to an understanding."

Whitehall looked at Bucky with interest.

"Perhaps we should take him to the lab downstairs. If the Winter Soldier is questioning his orders, it might be beneficial to wipe him clean. There's chatter that he saved Captain America after the battle of the Triskellion and we can't have that.'

Ward smiled. "A generous offer, but necessary. I have him completely under my control." There was an edge to his tone that warned Whitehall not to attempt to remove Bucky from his possession. Bucky kept his expression blank. Though he hated Ward, he was sure that his treatment would be nothing compared to what he would undergo if Whitehall got a hold of him. The way he was looking at Bucky indicated that he saw him as a test subject; something to dissect. Bucky could not afford to have his mind wiped again; not now that he was beginning to remember. Better the devil he knew, then the one who would cause him to know nothing, not even his own name.

As Whitehall and Ward continued their conversation a man walked in. He was completely covered in blood.

"Doctor." Whitehall said "This is agent Ward. During his stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. he was a member of Coulson's team."

The man's previously dismissive face changed as he regarded Ward with interest. "I assume that you became close to the members of this team?" he asked.

Ward tilted his head and smirked "like family."

The doctor's mouth tightened. Whitehall eyed the blood on his clothes in distaste "The mission in Australia…?"

"Was interrupted by the team in question." The doctor leaned back in his chair and caught sight of Bucky "Now this is interesting." Turning to Ward he said. "Is this man's presence your doing?" Ward nodded.

"Agent Ward managed to recover The Winter Soldier about a month ago. He's since been retraining him for Hydra's use." Whitehall explained

"Useful," the doctor commented dryly. "Especially considering Coulson's newest ally." He chuckled. "I got a chance to talk with him briefly." He looked straight at Bucky, "quite a man that Captain America." Whitehall's hands gripped the armrests of his chair, Ward leaned forward. Bucky fought to keep his face expressionless. He hoped he hadn't betrayed the excitement he felt inside. The conversation continued, but Bucky ignored it. His thoughts were turning over the man's words. Steve was alive, and he was helping S.H.I.E.L.D. which meant there was hope.

Finally Ward got up and motioned for him to follow. Bucky left the room, with the doctor trailing behind him. The three left the building in silence. As they were about to part ways, the doctor held out his hand for Ward to shake. Ward smiled and took it. the doctor pulled him in and whispered in his ear.

"We have much to discuss Agent Ward. I will be at your base of operations." Then he released him. Bucky watched him go warily. The man was unsettling, but he had information about Steve.

**Back in the Warehouse**

Ward had been pacing for the last hour. He was furious.

"Who does he think he is, giving me orders." Bucky watched him nervously, it had been the same routine since they had gotten back, except that when Ward got really worked up, he would use the remote to cause Bucky pain. He said it distracted him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I couldn't risk being followed." Their guest had arrived. "I don't believe Whitehall would appreciate us having this meeting."

Ward raised his eyebrows. "and why exactly are we having this meeting."

"Because I have as much intention of helping Hydra as you do." The man smiled. "Because of her."

"Sk – "

"THAT IS NOT HER NAME." the man howled. He took a breath and composed himself. "My daughter has been hidden away from me by S.H.I.E.L.D. her entire life. I want her back and I believe you want her too."

"Why do you say that?" Ward crossed his arms.

"Raina told me about your affection for her." The man stepped forward. "What lengths would you be willing to go to for her?"

Ward looked at him, insulted. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Good, because things are going to be more difficult now that Captain America is in play."

Ward snorted. "That over grown boy scout? He's easily dealt with."

"I wouldn't dismiss Captain Rogers so quickly. He's managed to throw a wrench in Hydra's plans twice in the last century."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we have something he so desperately wants." Ward sneered at Bucky. "Let's see how quickly duty, honor, and the American way go out the window when he's forced to fight his best friend. Who knows, maybe we can capture him and turn him to our cause."

The doctor regarded Bucky with interest. "I hope you're right."

"Why don't you want to help Hydra?" Ward asked curiously.

"Whitehall took my wife and butchered her. I'm in need of him for his resources, but after I regain my daughter…" his eyes glittered with malice. "I intend to get my revenge."

Ward nodded. "I intended to use Whitehall to get close enough to Coulson in order to be in a position to get back Sk…your daughter."

The other man scrutinized his face. "That determination is good." He turned and walked to the door of the warehouse. "Interestingly enough, Rogers wore a very similar expression when we talked about her. My baby must be quite the woman to inspire such devotion from so many people." Then he left. Ward stood rooted to the spot. Bucky listened to the other man's retreating footsteps until they faded away. Silence fell. Ward was quivering with rage. Slowly he turned to face Bucky.

"It appears your old friend is interfering with what's mine." He said softly. "We can't have that now can we?" His face broke into a cruel smile. "Since Rogers isn't here to accept his punishment, I suppose you'll have to do…for now, but I promise you, your star spangled friend is going to get it." Ward lifted the hand with the remote, but Bucky was too fast for him. He lunged, knocking Ward off his feet and sent the remote flying from his hands. The two fought savagely, rolling on the floor, both desperately trying to get towards the remote. Bucky finally managed to grab Ward around the neck. Enraged by Ward's threat against Steve, he squeezed. With a cry he pulled back his metal arm, ready to deliver a punch which would shatter Ward's skull…then he found himself back on the helicarrier. It was no longer Ward he held, but Steve's limp body and broken face. "I'm with you until the end of the line." He said. Bucky dropped him, and backed away in horror. I did this to him, he thought, I almost killed Steve it's my fault.

Ward saw his opportunity and took it. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed the remote. "You'll pay for that." He said spitting blood on the floor. Bucky looked up at him blankly, whatever torture Ward had planned for him was nothing compared to the torture of his own mind. Ward pushed the button and walked out.

"I've got a call to make, don't wait up." He said as he closed the door behind him. Inside the room, Bucky convulsed on the floor. His last thought was of Steve and this girl. Whoever she was, she was in terrible danger if these monsters wanted her. If Steve cared for her she must be a good person. As the familiar darkness arrived, Bucky resolved to ensure that Ward and the blood covered doctor would never get their hands on her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The team quickly got off the airplane only to be met by Jemma and May.

"We have something to tell you." Both groups said simultaneously.

"Whitehall is actually a Hydra agent from WWII who managed to find a way to rejuvenate himself." Jemma said

"We found the city, ran into Skye's father, and Ward has Bucky." Steve, Fitz and Coulson said.

"Also Trip got shot, we need to take him to the med lab immediately." Coulson looked at Jemma, who sprang into action. "I want updates on his condition every hour." He called after her. Turning to the others he took a deep breath. "We'll reconvene in the office in 1 hour for – " An alert rang out.

"What's that?" Coulson asked.

"That's the Ward phone." Skye said. "I've got an alert on my tablet which warns me when he calls. It's in the tech lab." Coulson and Steve followed her into the lab.

"Don't answer it." Steve said. Skye looked at him. "I mean he wants to talk to you, and we shouldn't give him what he wants."

Coulson answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello."

"Coulson, put Skye on the phone."

"I'm sorry, but she's busy in a mission debriefing. Can I take a message?" As Coulson talked Skye began to activate her tracking software. Steve listened to the tone of Ward's voice. He sounded angry, which was good; an angry Ward meant he was more likely to slip up and make a mistake.

"Put her on the phone, your mission debriefing can wait."

"She's busy".

"You must be overjoyed." Ward said bitterly. "Captain America at your beck and call, I bet you wet yourself. Put Skye on the phone."

"It's interesting that you would know that information, seeing as the only people outside the team who know Captain Rogers is working with us is Hydra. Falling back on old habits?" Coulson looked at Skye's screen. The signal was bouncing off cell towers all over the world. There was no fixed signal of origin.

"Put Skye on the phone, I want to talk to her about her father. I'm only working with Hydra to prove her that - "

"Skye's busy, whatever you want to say you can say to me."

Ward was seething "And how does Captain Rogers measure up?"

"This team's dynamics are no longer any of your concern Ward." Coulson said. "But I will say that we are all grateful to have Captain Rogers here."

"You tell Stars and Stripes to stay away from Skye."

"So that's what's brought on this lovely discussion." Coulson smiled. "Jealousy."

"He has no right to her." Ward said.

"Because you think you do?" Coulson asked. Skye looked at the phone in disgust. Steve crossed his arms.

"I know her, I understand her." Ward said "I can give her family back, let me talk to her."

Coulson sighed "as I said, she's not – "

"Ward?" Skye said tentatively. Steve's head snapped to face her "What are you doing?" He hissed in alarm.

"Skye." Ward's triumphant smile could be heard through the phone. "I know you'd come around eventually. I met your father. He's really looking forward to meeting you."

"Just like you promised." Skye said. "Ward I need you to help me with something."

"Anything." Ward said. "Just say the word."

"We're attempting to weaken Hydra and in order to do so we need to gain control of one of their more deadly assets." Skye paused. "Do you have any information on the Winter Soldier?"

"Why has Coulson gotten bored with Captain America already? Does he want a new toy to play with?" Ward said bitterly. "Or has the Star spangled man himself asked you to find his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Skye asked.

"Don't play innocent Skye," Ward growled. "If Rogers is there, you know that the Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes."

"This is about taking down Hydra and freeing someone whose been robbed of their free will for half a century." Skye said. "It has nothing to do with Steve."

"So he's Steve now?" Ward said sarcastically. "Well tell Steve that if he knows what's good for him he'll back off. Otherwise things could get quite messy for Barnes. I wonder ifhe really does have ice in his veins, maybe I should test that theory."

"You have him?" Skye asked

"You already knew that." Ward said "This entire conversation was a ploy to try and get my location."

"You called us." Skye said.

"Because I didn't want Captain Perfect to mess with your head. I don't know what he told you Skye, but your father loves you, you can't trust Rogers."

Skye laughed "If I can't trust Cap who am I supposed to trust? You?"

"I swore to you that I would never lie to you again and I haven't." Ward said softly. "We'll see each other soon. Don't bother trying to trace this call, Hydra put software on this phone that makes it impossible for even you to find me. But I will find you, that much I can promise you."

"Stay away from her." Steve said

"Ah that must be the legendary Captain himself. Enjoy your time with her while you can Rogers, because I don't take too kindly with others messing with what's mine. Good bye Skye, don't worry, I'm not mad at you. In fact, I forgive you." The line went dead.

Silence fell. Coulson looked at Skye,

"We'll assemble the others for a meeting in about an hour."

Skye nodded and she and Steve left the office. They walked silently side by side towards the gym.

"What were you thinking?" Steve said when they got there.

"What were you thinking?" Skye retorted "Ward would have listened to me. I could have gotten more information out of him."

"He was spiraling before I interrupted and I think you're overestimating how much he cares for you. It's not love, it's infatuation, which is every bit as dangerous as it is strong." Steve turned and punched a new hole into one of the punching bags. He glared at the wall.

"I appreciate the concern." Skye said, irritated, "But I had it handled"

"He's crazy Skye." Steve turned to look at her. "Talking to him only increases his delusion that you care about him."

"Which helps us." Skye retorted, raising her voice and taking a step closer to Steve. "The more he believes I care about him, the less guarded he is, and the more of a chance he'll make a mistake."

"It could also get you killed." Steve pushed the bag away and moved closer to Skye. "He could see your attempt to get information as a betrayal. Then his feelings for you could turn and he would feel obligated to punish you. He's setting you up as some kind of untouchable icon, but what happens when the reality no longer lives up to the image?"

"Then we take him down." Skye shouted over him. "We take him down and lock him in the deepest cell we can find."

"He's a trained killer Skye," Steve said, raising his voice.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." Skye glared. "I've been doing it my entire life. I can handle this."

The two glared at each other, Steve stood about a foot away from Skye, his eyes dark. He took a step forward and pushed her against the wall.

"Steve what are you – " he cut her off with a kiss. He tangled one of his hands in her hair moving forward and pushing her against the wall, while wrapping his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Skye responded with enthusiasm, digging her fingers into the back of his shirt.

Steve broke away. "I'm sorry, back in my day this would have been really inappropriate." He looked at the floor, "I should have asked first, I.." he began moving away.

Skye grabbed his shirt, "Steve" he met her eyes, and she kissed him. This time more gently.

"Don't interpret this as winning the argument." Skye murmured as they broke apart again. "I'm still pissed at you."

Steve smiled "I know."

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, just don't expect your pretty eyes to distract me when I'm mad at you."

Steve blushed "I'm not up to speed with dating customs but does this make you my girl?" he asked as he toyed with her hair. Skye was about to answer when Jemma rushed in.

"Trip's awake and we managed to catch sight of Ward on a street cam in New York. Coulson needs you to…" she stopped, realizing how close Steve and Skye were standing, "Sorry for interrupting."

Skye moved away from Steve. "We should go." She walked towards the door. "Oh and Cap." She said smirking, "This means I'll consider it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We're going after the city." Coulson said when Skye and Steve entered his office. "Ward left New York and has gone dark again. He's not important. We need to make sure Hydra doesn't get their hands on it. Raina just contacted us saying Hydra's threatened her. May's leading a team to bring her in. Skye you'll be with her, Hunter, and the twins.

Skye nodded "When do we go."

May walked in, "The bus is ready when you are."

Skye left the room. Coulson turned to Steve. "Our mission is going to be a little more complicated. We're going to make sure Hydra can't access the city."

Steve's brow furrowed "How?"

"It's underground with only one access point." Coulson explained. "We seal off the entrance and no one can get inside." He grinned "I love a good explosion."

May remained expressionless. "Putting Skye with me…"

"Ensures that we keep her as far away from her lunatic father as possible."

"Coulson I'd rather she were with me." Cap's comment caused both May and Coulson to look at him. Coulson frowned, May raised an eyebrow. "I just think it would be best, with Ward on the loose, to make sure that Skye is 100% safe."

"She'll be with me." May said

"You're needed on this mission." Coulson. "It has the potential to be more dangerous while Skye will be performing a simple extraction. We need you where the danger is Cap. If Skye's father weren't in play she'd be with us, but unfortunately I can't take that risk."

Steve was silent. He knew that logically Coulson had a point, but his instincts were telling him that he should keep her close.

"Skye is a very capable field agent." May said "I promise you she'll be safe."

Five minutes later everyone was on the Bus. They were flying together until a separation point where Coulson's team would break off in the smaller plane.

"Separation point in 25 minutes." May announced as she walked into the common area.

"Wait." Fitz said "if you're out here, who's flying this thing?"

"Trip." May said "He need to log extra flight hours and since he's on bench duty I figured he needed the practice."

"Trip?!" Fitz looked flustered "You won't even let me near the controls."

"Stick to science Turbo." Mack said. "Arguing with May won't get you anywhere."

Skye was leaning silently against the wall. Steve walked over to her.

"About earlier…" he began.

"If this is the part where you apologize because you feel guilty – " Skye frowned

"No." Steve said quickly, "yes… I mean… I'm not usually so forward when it comes to women."

Skye raised an eyebrow. "Forward" she smirked. "Interesting choice of words."

Steve flushed. "What I'm trying to say is, when we get back, I'd like to take you out."

Skye grinned. "I'd like that." She pushed off the wall and stood in front of him. "So what does a date with Steve Rogers look like?"

"Well." He took a deep breath. "I was thinking of taking you dancing."

Skye tilted her head. "I'll go find a dress."

The two grinned and Steve felt the worry in his chest lessen just a little. It had been a long time since he'd asked a girl to dance; a whole lifetime in fact. Looking at Skye he promised himself that this time he would ensure that he made it back to dance.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes." Coulson announced. "Get your gear ready and go up." Mack and Fitz were the first to say their goodbyes closely followed by Bobbi. Jemma hugged Skye.

"Be careful." She said

"You be careful." Skye grinned "And make sure this one comes back in one piece, he owes me a date." She indicated Steve.

Jemma smiled, "He's a troublemaker, but I think I can handle him."

Steve rolled his eyes. Jemma walked up the stairs to the jet. Skye turned to Steve and hugged him.

"What, no kiss?" He asked innocently

"Something to look forward to when we go dancing." She frowned as his expression darkened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled, though it looked more like a grimace, "I just wish we were on the same mission." He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "See you soon." Then he went up to the jet.

Skye turned to Coulson and hugged him. "Be careful AC."

"It's a simple mission. Get in, Boom, get out." Coulson smiled and nodded at May before going up the stairs. As the smaller jet separated he walked over to Cap.

"Remember the last time we were on one of these together?"

Steve snorted. "I remember you telling me you watched me while I was sleeping."

Coulson laughed "let's make one thing very clear, if you hurt her, there will be consequences. Serious consequences."

Steve turned to him "Believe me when I say that I would rather freeze myself for another 60 years before I hurt her."

"Skye's important she's…special." Coulson looked turned to watch FitzSimmons. "I know you wouldn't I just felt obligated to give you the shotgun speech."

" Shotgun speech?"

"You make her cry I shoot you with a shotgun for each of her tears…it's the sort of thing – "

"Fathers say in reference to their daughters." Steve finished, chuckling. "I wish the Phil Coulson who asked me to sign his trading cards could see you know. I bet he'd never guess that he'd threaten Captain America with a metaphorical shot gun."

"He'd also never have guessed that he'd meet someone like Skye." Coulson said

Steve turned to watch the others. "I don't think any of us did." he murmured fondly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The mission was in shambles. Fitz had gone out to call May, and Bobbi and Coulson were arguing about whether or not to go down after Mack. Steve and Jemma sat on the side. Jemma had almost fallen headfirst down the shaft into the underground city before Coulson had grabbed her. Steve had attempted to subdue Mack, but he had apparently suffered some type of alien mind control from whatever he had encountered in the city. His eyes had been blackened, soulless.

"What do you think happened down there?" Jemma asked

"I don't know Dr. Simmons." Steve looked at the hole in distaste. "I agree with Coulson, whatever we find down there is dangerous, and if something were to survive that fall it definitely isn't Mack."

Just then Fitz rushed back in

"May…she said…she… aaargh" He slammed his hand to his forehead, clearly stressed, but unable to come up with the words to convey what caused him to panic. "Skye…" He looked angry and scared.

Steve got up and walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Breathe. What is it?"

"Ward." Fitz looked at Coulson, then back at Steve, "Ward has Skye."

Steve felt his blood run cold.

"How?" he said hoarsely, trying to keep calm for Fitz.

"May said they were surrounded by Hydra planes. Ward-" Fitz shuddered. "Ward and a team boarded the plane. Raina handed herself over, then he demanded that Skye come with them."

Steve stepped away from Fitz and punched the wall of the fortress.

"He promised that he wouldn't harm them if Skye went willingly, otherwise he would have taken her by force." Fitz continued

Steve punched the wall again; pieces of the ceiling cracked and fell and the entire fortress shook.

"Steve you'll compromise the structural integrity of the entire fortress." Jemma shouted shrilly. She was terrified.

"That's it. We need to destroy this entrance." Coulson looked at Bobbi, "I'm sorry about Mack, but we can't afford to let Hydra have this city, and we need to regain Skye."

Bobbi nodded.

"Bobbi, Fitz/Simmons, go wait outside, Cap and I will set the charges and join you."

He and Steve stood over the hole; once the others were clear they prepared to drop the explosives. Steve wished he could find Ward and shove the bomb down his throat, looking at Coulson's face, Steve could tell that the director was having similar thoughts.

"On the count of three." Coulson said "1…2…3" They dropped them and ran. The explosion shook the walls of the fortress, causing Coulson to trip. Steve grabbed him, picked him up and carried him.

"Call May again" Steve ordered as he put Coulson down. Fitz obeyed.

"Fitz" Trip answered the phone.

"What happened?" Steve asked. The phone was on speaker and the entire team listened as they hurried back to the jet.

"Cap this isn't a good time." Behind Trip, Steve could hear frantic shouting.

"Where's May?" Coulson asked

"She's flying, we're being chased by Hydra jets." Trip said

"I thought Ward said that he wouldn't harm you if Skye came willingly." Jemma said

"Well he lied" Hunter shouted from behind Trip "What a bloody surprise."

"Missile incoming." One of the twins shouted.

"SAM GET DOWN." Hunter shouted back

"I'm Billy."

"WHATEVER." CRASH

The line went dead.

The team looked at each other.

"We need to get back to the jet now." Steve said.

They ran. As Bobbi started the engine.

"They'll be alright." Jemma said. "Skye's strong and May's an excellent pilot, they'll be fine." Her tone didn't match the confidence of her words. Steve stared stone-faced out the cockpit as the jet took off. Ward had taken Bucky and now he had Skye.

"We'll get her back." Coulson murmured. "Then we'll throw Ward in the deepest darkest cell we can find."

"That's too good for him." Steve growled.

**Hydra Jet**

"You bastard. You said you wouldn't hurt them." the girl attacked Ward. The creepy one…Raina looked disinterested. Bucky leaned back, he was going to enjoy watching this girl take Ward down.

"The order didn't come from me." Ward didn't fight back, but blocked each of her attacks. "I'm not going to fight you Skye."

"Which won't stop me from taking you down." The girl…Skye launched a new attack.

"You can't beat me. I was your SO remember." Ward smiled "And I know all of May's moves."

"Well then it's a good thing I have a new teacher." Skye backed up and lowered her hands keeping them in fists. Bucky stiffened. He recognized that pose. How many times had he seen Steve do the exact same pose before getting pummeled in some back alley? A wave of protectiveness washed through him: this was Steve's girl.

Ward saw Skye lower her hands and misinterpreted it as a sign of defeat. He stepped forward…only to have his jaw connect with Skye's fist. The impact sent him sprawling to the floor. Bucky was impressed; pre-serum Steve had never managed such a good punch, this girl was something else.

"Boxing." Ward said "Not May's style at all, it's too old fashioned." He stood and wiped blood which was beginning to flow from a split lip. "I guess I have Rogers to thank for this. I'm sorry about the plane." He pushed Skye towards Bucky who caught her.

"Tie her up. We can't have her trying to escape." Then he and Raina left.

"You MONSTER." Skye shouted after him. Buck held her arm tightly. He led her to the corner and got some rope to bind her hands.

"Bucky?" She asked. He remained silent.

He bound her hands behind her back. Leaning over the shoulder he whispered. "Camera."

She looked at the corner of the room where a camera was recording the two of them. Bucky slipped a knife in between her bound hands. "Wait for me to come back." he whispered. Then he got up and left. He was going to get the two of them out. The next step would be to gain control of the plane before they reached the Hydra base.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Skye felt Bucky slip the knife between her fingers and made a decision. There was no way she was going to sit around, helpless while he did all the hero work. She had a score to settle with Ward. She cut her restraints and threw the knife at the camera, disabling it. Then she used it to pick the lock.

There were only five Hydra agents on the jet. Bucky had managed to take out three and was about to go find the other to when he ran into Skye.

"I thought I told you to wait for me." he hissed

"I don't know how things worked back in your day, but now women don't sit around waiting to be rescued." She put on of the agents' guns in her waist band and held up the other. "I just took out these two are there more?"

"Those were the last two." Bucky said, "All that's left is the pilot, the creepy lady, and Ward."

Skye nodded. "Let's go."

She turned and began walking to the cockpit. Bucky shook his head and grinned. Impulsive and reckless; she was definitely Steve's girl. This was going to be fun.

**The Bus**

The team had managed to escape and had picked up Coulson's team.

"We've managed to pin point Skye's location." May said as Steve and Coulson descended the stairs.

"How?" Steve felt a rush of hope.

"Her tablet. Raina told Ward it had the map of the city on it, so of course they took it with them." Trip smirked. "What those idiots don't realize is that Skye's tracking software is also on that tablet. Where ever it goes, we can find it."

"We're about an hour away from them now." May explained, "but we're closing that distance every minute."

"Good." Coulson said, turning to Cap he smiled "Let's get our girl back."

The Hydra Jet

CRASH

Bucky and Skye broke down the door to the cockpit.

"Land the plane." Skye ordered.

"Skye, what are you doing?" Ward asked

"Escaping, obviously." Skye pointed her gun at him.

"Soldier." Ward said "Put down your gun."

Bucky tilted his head. "I don't think so."

"It appears the Winter soldier no longer obeys your commands." Raina looked at Bucky. "He'd make a fascinating study."

"He obeys." Ward pulled the remote from his pocket and pressed the button, "he just needs some reminding."

Bucky felt the pain rush through him. He dropped to his knees. Above him a voice said "surrender." It sounds like a good suggestion, the pain will stop if he does. But then he looks over at Skye, and then he faced Ward.

"I won't let you hurt Steve's girl" he growled

Ward dropped the remote in shock. "She's not Rogers' girl." He shouted, launching himself at Bucky. Then suddenly he dropped to the ground in pain, clutching his leg.

"One move and I shoot you again." Skye said. Bucky stood, only to have Raina slam into him as she tried to attack Skye. He restrained her.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Raina shouted as she struggled against Bucky's grip. "You're throwing away destiny."

"I don't want your destiny." Skye said. "Whatever plans Whitehall had for the city; I want no part in. If my destiny happens I want it on my terms." She turned to face the pilot. "Now land this plane."

**The Bus**

"They're slowing down, I think they're landing." May said incredulously.

Coulson frowned as he put the coordinates up on the screen. "There's nothing there except for an empty field."

Steve stiffened. "Something must have happened."

"ETA is 20 minutes." May said. "I suggest you boys suit up."

Steve changed into his uniform in record time and rushed to meet the rest of the team in the garage section of the plane. When Hunter saw him he snorted.

"What?" Steve said annoyed.

"Nothing. I just think it's cute that you decided to play dress up before saving your girlfriend."

"Ward needs to know who he's messing with." Steve growled

"Believe me; I'm pretty sure he'll get the message, that is if he isn't blinded by the righteousness." Hunter's smirked disappeared. "Don't go easy on him Cap."

Steve nodded "I didn't intend to."

The bus landed in the field. Bobbi, Hunter and May followed Coulson towards the left side of the Hydra jet while Trip and Steve took the right. There was no noise coming from the inside, which worried Steve. What if they were too late? He was about to break a hole in the side to get in, when the main door of the Jet opened. Skye walked out with Ward at gun point.

"He needs medical attention." She said kicking him in the leg. Ward yelped and Steve noticed a bloody wound on his leg. "Tell Jemma there's no need for anesthetic. There's also a bunch of unconscious Hydra operatives in the cargo hold. Someone might want to do something about that." She looked at everyone's shocked faces. "What?"

Steve stepped forward and hugged her. "You're alright?" he asked.

"Let go of her." Ward shouted, charging, but Steve held up his shield and Ward bounced off it, knocking himself unconscious.

"I'm fine." Skye said. She looked at Steve's uniform. "You weren't wearing that when you left."

"He probably wanted to storm in like a big hero and sweep you off your feet while punching bad guys." Steve looked in shock as Bucky came out of the jet holding a struggling Raina. "The punk always had a thing for drama." He pushed Raina over to Hunter. "Be careful, this one bites."

Steve was speechless. He was frozen, his arms around Skye looking at his old friend.

"Bucky?" he croaked. Bucky nodded, "That's quite a dame you've got there Rogers."

Steve stepped forward. "Are you back?" he asked.

Bucky smiled "Sorry about kicking your ass back on that helicarrier, I wasn't myself."

Steve grinned "Jerk."

"Punk."

They hugged. Coulson fainted.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Where are we going?" Skye asked as Steve led her down a hallway. The team was talking an extended vacation. After capturing Ward, he'd revealed Whitehall's location in a last ditch attempt to convince Skye of his honesty. They'd dismantled the Hydra base and Whitehall and his associates were now in the custody of the US government. General Talbot was quick to take credit and was delighted with this turn of events. Raina and Skye's father were being kept in a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. location along with Ward. Steve had taken Skye to New York and they were currently in Stark Tower.

"I've got a surprise for you, but you'll have to put this on." Steve handed her a blindfold.

Skye raised her eyebrows. "I like how you think." She grinned as Steve blushed.

"It's not for that." He muttered.

"You are allowed to say the word sex." Skye smirked. "Seeing as we both know you have no problem with the action." She put on the blindfold.

"Tony has cameras everywhere so forgive me if I don't want to broadcast that particular detail of our private lives." Steve said, his blush increasing. "I have an image to uphold."

Skye sighed. "Stark's too busy geeking out over Bucky's arm to check his camera feeds." She grinned suggestively and put her arms around his shoulders. "Jemma's in there too so we have the entire afternoon to ourselves."

Steve groaned. "I give Jemma 30 minutes before she gets over being starstruck by Tony and tries to kill him."

"Well then I'm sure Bucky will find a way to keep her occupied. And he won't care about upholding his image." She chuckled at Steve's sigh of exasperation. "You're cute when you're frustrated."

"And you're blindfolded." Steve laughed. "You can't actually see me." He began leading her towards his surprise. He was excited but there was something he wanted to talk to her about first. "Coulson said that Hydra managed to drill all the way down into the temple." He said "We've also got the obelisk now." Skye stopped abruptly. Steve held her hand. "I know about you being part alien Skye. Raina was very talkative during her interrogation." Skye tried to pull away but Steve held her gently. "I just wish you would have told me yourself."

"I was worried you'd think I was a freak. Then the Ward incident happened and it slipped my mind." Steve laughed

"I work with a man who turns into a giant green monster when he gets up on the wrong side of the bed and an actual god. I'm also friends with a former KGB assassin and a man who straps robot wings onto his back. My best friend came back from the dead, you being part alien is almost normal."

"Almost?" Skye looked at him irritated. He kissed her forehead.

"Well we wouldn't want things getting too ordinary, that would be boring and you are the opposite of boring Skye."

She smiled shyly. Steve continued. "So my question is; now that we have access to the temple without having to worry about what Hydra will use it for, do you want to go down there and actualize your destiny?"

Skye grimaced. "You sound like Raina. Should I get you a flower dress?"

Steve shuddered. "I don't think Bucky would ever let me live it down. And you're dodging my question." They began walking again. "I'll support you whatever you choose."

"The temple could change me." Skye finally said.

"Change is good." Steve said

"Even if I turn green and sprout antennas?"

"Even if you turn green and sprout antennas."

"Will the two of you get a room?" Bucky's voice snapped Skye and Steve out of their bubble. Steve turned to frown at him. Bucky was standing at the other end of the hall with Jemma over his shoulder. "Enough with the romantic mush." Bucky said "You're killing the mood for the rest of us. Just go and show her your big surprise."

"Some of us happen to like romantic mush." Jemma called out.

"I know doll, but I've got a reputation to maintain." Bucky replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the lab?" Skye made to take off her blindfold, but Steve stopped her.

"Stark annoyed my girl." Bucky grinned. "I was feeling faint so Dr. Simmons here is going to pay a house call and give me a full medical exam."

"Honestly James." Jemma muttered in embarrassment. Steve rolled his eyes. "Your reputation is definitely safe Buck. Glad to see you're feeling better."

Bucky's carefree grinned sobered for a second as he nodded, then he smirked. "If he gives you any trouble Skye don't go easy on him. Sometimes the punk needs to be reminded who's boss."

"That's enough Sergeant Barnes." Steve's laughing tone didn't match his words.

"As you were, Captain." Bucky flashed a triumphant smirk, saluted, and left with Jemma.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Jerk." He muttered

"Super hearing punk. Never leave home without it." Bucky yelled. Steve waited a few minutes then turned back to Skye. "So back to what we were talking about before we got interrupted…"

"I'll do it." She said.

"You will."

"I'll go into the temple." She smiled. "Who knows, maybe I'll get superpowers."

Steve laughed and kissed her forehead. "Well right now we have arrived." He shut the door behind them. "Take off your blindfold."

Skye removed the blindfold and found herself in a large ballroom, with white Christmas lights streaming from the chandeliers. As she looked around music began playing.

"What?"

Steve grinned sheepishly and held out his hand. "I believe I owe you a dance."


End file.
